<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom by SandeonBuisle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423169">Phantom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandeonBuisle/pseuds/SandeonBuisle'>SandeonBuisle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elemental [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating mention, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Private Investigators, Short One Shot, people with pokemon powers, planned murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandeonBuisle/pseuds/SandeonBuisle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, investigations reveal more than the client expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elemental [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walked through the streets, unnoticed and unimpeded. Unlike most, he did not have to weave his way through the constant throng of bodies, rather he merely stepped through them, knowing that the only sign of his passing would be the shivers travelling down their spines. He ducked into a side street, where his client waited, and supressed a sigh at her outfit- fine tailored clothes are not what one should wear to a meeting they don’t want people to know about.</p><p>She was casting furtive looks around, and being very obvious about it. He allowed himself to become material as her head turns his way, taking pleasure in the way she jumps at his sudden appearance. She turns fully towards him and approaches, the clicks of her heels echoing off of the buildings on either side.</p><p>“So? What have you discovered?” Her whispers still grate with the haughtiness of those used to getting their way.</p><p>“You were right. Your husband has been seeing someone else. I recorded his plans to marry her.” He holds out the small recording device for her to see, before slipping it back into his pocket. “I also discovered other, more pressing information you might be interested in. Although I expect to be payed for that as well.”</p><p>She scoffed. “and what could you have learned that would interest me? That she’s pregnant? I frankly don’t care. The evidence you have is all I need to drag him through the mud and make this divorce work in <i>my</i> favour.”</p><p>He weighed his options. Sometimes, you have to reveal the information to the client to convince them it was worth paying for in the first place, and hope they’d have enough honour to pay up. Either that or a secret they don’t want you to reveal, knowing that short-changing you risks vengeance.</p><p>“If it goes according to their plans, it won’t come to a divorce.” That threw her off. “His girlfriend is Kyoko Nakazawa.” He gave her a moment to digest the information.</p><p>“Isn’t she a Yakuza heiress?” She was nervous now. Good. She probably already worked out what he discovered.</p><p>“She plans to kill me.”</p><p>“Yes. Her assassins should be looking for you by now.” That snapped her to attention. “I can get you to safety, get you into contact with people who can protect you.”</p><p>“The police…”</p><p>“You know full well they can’t protect you. Some of them would just hand you over to her.”</p><p>She didn’t sink down to her knees in despair, he had to give her that. It was much harder to keep alive the ones who broke.</p><p>Good. The dead don’t pay very well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>